Dc Ashes: Batman
by Crimson Card
Summary: Seven years ago a war broke out, a war with gods and monsters, cities burned, nations fell, and heroes died. This story is one of many, where we see the surviving heroes after the war, continue the legacy of their friends and mentors, while also training the new generation. In this particular story, we fallow Damian Wayne, Son of Bruce Wayne and current Batman.
1. Damian Wayne

Gotham, Rossum Warehouse, Night

The ware house is full of men armed to the teeth, protecting a loading truck full of cocaine, four men caring AK-47's, two men caring plasma guns, manufacture and stolen by Powers Industries, and then one man in a trench coat and hat, he's a Caucasian male in his late 40's, average height of 1.8m, brown eyes, and long white hair. He is look at the cocaine being loaded up he seem existed muttering to himself, as the man next to him Roman Sionis commonly known as The Black Masked is watching with him, wearing a white suit and the mask he gets his name, made from the coffins of his deceased parents, and permanently attached to his face,

Once seen as one of the most feared crime bosses in all of Gotham, was reduced to a mere arms dealer, because of the two year war simply known as World War 4, he had lost his empire to revivals. He hopes that this operation could be the first step into regaining power in the city.

"Remember you help me, you get a piece. Got it?" Roman says to the man in the trench coat, the man just looks at him with a grin and nodes his head with anticipation, then continues to look at the cocaine and continues to mutter.

Roman thinks to himself, "This will bring me back, I'll show Cobblepot, Falcone, and Barns that I still got it, I still have fire, I'm the true king of Gotham, I will bring them down, all of the…", before he could finish his thought, something from a dark corner the warehouse throws two projectiles at both of the plasma guns, causing them to exploding, severally injuring the men wielding the weapon, leaving their hand with broken bones, burns flesh and shrapnel from the guns and objects.

A masked figure walks out of the shadows, wearing a gray and black trench coat with the caller raised up, being kept together with a utility belt. He also wore black gloves with razor sharp blades on the wrist. It was Damien Wayne formerly known as Robin, but now known as Batman after the loss of his partner Dick Grayson, The Batman before him .

Black Masked snickers, "Well what I heard was true, looks like another one of Daddy Bats brats bit it and now you wanna put on the big boy tight." The four men point their guns at Batman. "Do you really think you can stop me?" Black Mask and Batman say in unison.

The man in the trench coat snickers, while Black Mask is more surprised and irritated that Batman knew what he was going to say. "Penguin said the same thing earlier tonight when I took down his arms dealing, so yeah I'm ready to take you down, hell I've been doing that since I was ten, and back then you had forty armed men protecting your pathetic life." Said Batman with a smug tone. "Oh you Smug little prick!" Black Mask looked at his men and yelled " Don't just stand there kill him!".

The men start shooting at Batman, he dodges them with ease. Black Mask turns to the man in the trench coat and says "O.K you know what to do.", he gives him a bag of cocaine and the man smiles , he tears opens the bag and starts snorting it.

By the time the man is done Batman had taken out the men, and quickly runs to grab Black Mask, but is stopped by the man in the trench coat, who, with one push, knocks him down, he quickly gets back up to see the figure eye's change to piercing white, and that the hat and trench coat is now on fire, as it burns off it is revealed the man is wearing a red and white costume.

The man then say's with boastfulness tone "NOW BATMAN YOU WILL FACE TRUE POWER! YOU WILL FACE THE MIGHTY SNOWFLAME, GOD OF COCAIN!" Batman looks at snow flame in shock. "I can't believe it." Said Batman. Snowflame smiles and laughs with great joy, Mask joins in the laughter. Snowflame then says "YOU SEE THAT IT IS HOPELESS TO FIGHT BATMAN? THAT SNOW…" "No..."Batman interrupted, "… I mean I can't believe how bad it is for you Sionis that you have to rely on this Bane knockoff. " Snowflame looks at him in anger and says " I'M NO KNOCKOFF, IF ANYTHING I'M …" Batman interrupts again and says "You wear a wrestle outfit, you get stronger by using drug, and have a massive ego, the only different between you and bane is at least with Bane had something interesting to say." Snowflame screams in anger and charges at Batman, he quickly Jumps out of the way and takes out four explosive batarangs, he throws them at Snowflame. They hit him, but they barely leave a scratch.

"YOUR PUNNY WEAPONS CAN'T HURT ME!" Snowflame say's in laughter, he begins to shoot fire out of his hands, Batman dodging the attacks.

Batman throws a smoke bomb around himself as the smoke engulfs him Snowflame charges after him, but as he enters the smoke, Batman is already gone. "WHAT?" Snowflame says I anger, Black Mask looks at Snowflame , Yells and says, " YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU FALL FOR THAT ? IT'S THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE FU…" before he could finish his rant, the light are shut off. "Oh come on." Black Mask says annoyed.

Black Mask is then punched by Batman in the darkness, knocking him out.

Snowflame, enraged starts shooting fireballs rapidly around the room, hoping to hit Batman.

"Mask really scrapped the bottom of the barrel." Batman thought as he dodged the attacks. Snowflame continues to scream, but then from out of the darkness a beam of purple light hits Snowflame, stopping his attack. Snowflame scream, summoning giant fireballs from his hands "Who dares intervene in this…" Before he could finish his sentence, his fire ball begins to disappear. "NO! Not now!" Snowflame cries, knowing that his powers are fading. Snowflame begins to mutter to himself "More, need more, of the light givers." He tries to find the truck full of cocaine, but is then punched by Batman, knocking him out.

Shortly After

Batman is outside looking down at the Rossum Warehouse, on a rooftop. Black Mask, Snowflames, and his thugs are in handcuffs, while the drugs and guns are taken for evidence.

A small shadow overs Batman, "You shouldn't be here." Said Batman, he turns and see a young girl around the age of twelve flouting in the night sky. It was Mar'i Grayson daughter of Koriand'r also known as the superhero Starfire and Damien's old partner the late Dick Grayson.

Mar'i is Caucasian, height 61.4, long black hair, piercing green eyes like her mothers. She is wearing black sweatpants, and black sweatshirt with an image of purple bird with a green star in center sown on the sweater and a domino mask made from what looks like an old black rag to hide her face.

Batman looks at her in embarrassment, "What are you wearing Mar'i?"Batman asks in irritated tone. "My superhero costume, duh Uncle Damien." Mar'i says in confidence. Batman looks ant her annoyed and says in anger "Don't call me that child."Oh sorry." Said Mar'i embarrassed. "And you wonder why we wanted you to go to Titans Academy to just control your power and not be a hero." Said Batman. Mar'i looks at her Uncle annoyed. "Hey I said I was sorry and I can be a hero Mom said so." Said Mar'i.

"As what Starfire Jr, Nightwing II?" Batman said condescendingly. "No!" said Mar'i, "As NIGHTSTAR." Batman look at her with a smug grin, "Nightstar? Really? What was Firewing taken?" He said in a pompous tone. She looks at him in anger, "Hey it's good name, and you should….." she stops herself takes a deep breath and says, "Look Uncle..." Batman look at her annoyed, "Sorry Batman, I need your help." Batman continues to look at her annoyed, "Seriously?" said Batman. "Yes." Said with a now concern tone in her voice. "Look whatever it is you can just ask your Mom." Batman says nonchalantly. Her eye's begin to tear up and then says, "That's the problem some ones kidnaped her, and I need help from family, your only ones I can trust."

 **A/N I hoped you enjoyed the beginning of this series, more will be coming soon, and if anyone was curious if I was going do WW4 anytime soon, unfortunately it will not. Instead much like Roberts Rebellion from G.O.T., the story will be told through the character, with one or two flashbacks to that will lead to another story that involves the fate of Captain Atoms and the other heroes that went missing after the war.**


	2. Bruce Wayne and Mar'i Grayson

On the outskirts of Gotham, Wayne Manor, Night

Bruce Wayne walks through the lighten up halls of his home, he nonchalantly looks at paintings on walls depicting his family history, expecting to see the Wayne Family helping the people of Gotham, but as he looked at the first painting his eyes widen and was stopped dead in his tracks.

The painting of his ancestor Nathaniel Wayne is normally shows Nathaniel standing in a pristine fashion, but this time the painting was of Nathaniel burning a woman at the stake, while laughing.

Now Bruce was no fool, he knew of Nathaniel or Brother Malleus as he was called during the witch hunts and his horrific actions at the time, but only very few people shared this truth, he look at the painting next to Nathaniel's and the space that would usually be empty was filled with a painting of Thomas Wayne or Dr. Hurt as he would later be known, sacrificing people. As Bruce continued through the hall way he found more of the painting changed, like the painting and that's when he notices the other painting of the Wayne men, showing them either in deep pain or inflicting it on others.

"What is this?" said Bruce, a voice from behind responds, "Well our legacy, Bruce." Bruce turns around to see a man clad in black and silver armor with a silver owl mask covering his face, but Bruce knew who it was under there, it was Lincoln March, high ranking member of the secret society the Court of Owls and possibly Bruce's long-lost brother. He looked had Dick Grayson hostage with a knife to throat.

Lincoln then chuckles and says "Wayne's are either victims or devils." Lincoln puts the blade closer to Dick's throat, Lincoln continues to say "I'm tired of being the victim." Bruce tries to move, but something is keeping his body from moving, all he could do is see Dick's face as he begging for help, up until Lincoln slits his throat.

Bruce wakes up in his bedroom in a cold sweat, revealing that what he saw was but a dream.

"He's gone." Bruce said to himself, reminding himself that though Dick Grayson was killed by the Lincoln and Court, they were also gone, him and Damien made sure of that.

He quickly realizes that he was not alone in the room and says, "How long have you been watching me?" Bruce said to his uninvited guest hiding in shadows of his room.

The guest walks out of the shadows revealing it to be Batman. "Not long Father." Batman said in a calm voice.

"I just was surprised to see you in bed already." Said Batman as he walks towards his father. "I know you're not here just to say high. What's happened?" Bruce asks while getting out his bed and reaching for his cane.

"Koriand'r Grayson, it seems she been taken." Batman says with an only a small inkling of concern. Bruce's eyes widen, Bruce then asks "Mar'i, is she O.K?" Batman answers him with a "Yes. She's in the living room."

Living room

Mar'i is sitting on the couch playing with Alfred the Cat, but stops when she sees Bruce and Batman walk into them room. "Grampa!" Mar'I said in joy, she flies straight to Bruce arms hugging him. Bruce hug her, back smiles at her.

Mar'i let's go of Bruce and then flies away.

Bruce and Batman look at each other, knowing where she was going, they head into the main study.

Main Study

Bruce and Batman see Mar'i looking at the grandfather clock "Come on we need to get to the cave." Said Mar'i anxiously, trying to figure out how to activate the entrance to the cave. "Now what was time,was it 2:25 or is it 4:36?" Mar'i asked herself.

Bruce pulled her way from the clock, he then says "Mar'i calm down, just tell us what happened." Mar'i tries to calm and down and like Bruce said tell them what happened. "O.K…school just ended I was waiting for Mom to pick me off like usual, but she never showed up, I tried calling her, texting her, but nothing. Eventually I just flew home and…"

Batman interrupts her "You Flew." Mar'i looks at him annoyed ad says "Look, it would have taken an hour to get home, plus know saw me."

"Mar'i." Bruce said sternly. Mar'i focuses on the story and then continues "So when I got home, the whole pace was trashed, I looked for Mom everywhere, but she was gone and to make things worse I found..." Mar'i pauses for a moment. "It's O.K Mar'i just tell us what you found." Bruce said calmly. Mar'i looked at them both with tears in her eyes and says "I found a small puddle of blood and a J.L. communicator smashed up, lying next to it."

Bruce gives Mar'i a hug, knowing what she is going through. Batman looks at Mar'i with sympathy, like his father, understand what it's like losing someone close to him, with first Maya, members from his Titans team, Cassandra, and the Dick Grayson, it was the very reason he left Wayne Manor and started going solo.

"O.K Father, when do we start?" Said Batman, Bruce looked at him and responds "Mar'i and…" Mar'i then interrupts him "Nightstar, call me by my superhero name." Bruce smiles at her and continues "Nightstar and you will go to her house, get a blood sample and look for clues to see if we can get some clear signs on who did this." Batman agrees and then asks "You coming?"

Before Bruce could answer, all three of them hear a winding sound, they all turn to see that grandfather clocks hand are moving at a quick rate until the little hand reaches 10 and the big hand hits 47, the grandfather clock opens to the entrance to the cave,.

Batman takes out his batarangs, Mar'i charges up an attack, while Bruce takes his cane, revealing a sword inside.

They all walk toward the entrance.

Batcave

As they walk down to the cave Mar'i in silence looks at it with ah, this was her first time being in the cave, even though her father was once Batman, he and her mother wanted to wait until she was older to see it.

The only reason she knew about the entrance was because she spied on her father when he talking about possibly changing the time.

As they went through the cave they noticed a series of lights, whoever this is was still in the cave.

They eventually reach the center of the cave as the intruder is a man going through the computer, loopking at files on Blüdhaven, Mar'is and Korys old home before Dicks passing.

"We don't have time for a fight. "Said the man, Bruce and Batmans eyes widen, recognizing the voice, they put their weapons down.

The man then says in a calm fashion "Mar'I don't worry I'm gonna help you."

He the turn to face them them, revealing that the man had no face or at least appeared to have no face.

He wore a black suit, black tie, hat, and gloves, with a grey under shirt, he was Caucasian with black hair. Bruce and Batman were not expecting to see Tim Drake, the third Robin and Red Robin, but now he was The Question.

 **A/N So here is chapter 2, hoped you liked it. I would like to give credit to my friend jankmaster98, who through in the idea for Tim Drake. As for the third chapter that will be a while till that is done, but I will try to get it done around next month. Next chapter will dive a little deeper in what happened in the war and what the questions (No pun intended.) will be answered when it comes to Starfires disappearance.**


	3. Tim Drake AKA The Question

Batcave

Tim Jackson Drake, he once seen as a partner, a brother, a loyal son, and loving Uncle, but now he's nothing more than a stranger, a faceless vigilante, The Question.

Last times Bruce and Batman saw him was during the last few days of the war, when he, Wallace West A.K.A. Kid Flash, Freddy Freeman A.K.A. Captain Marvel, Zatanna Zatara A.K.A. Doctor Fate, and M'gann M'orzz A.K.A. Miss Martian attempted to stop the entity of death Nekron from destroying The Source Wall and fail.

Mar'i looked at him in shock and confusion, unaware that the strange faceless man was her Uncle Tim.

"Why are you here Question?" Batman asked in a stern voice.

Before Question could reply, Mar'i interrupts with "Wait, I thought The Question was a woman?"

"That was Renee Montoya, she was The Question before me and as I said Damian, I'm here to help you and Mar'i find Koriand'r." said Question in a calm voice.

Batman in anger then says "Now you choose to care? After all…" Bruce put his hand on Batman's shoulder, giving him a look that Batman was too familiar with and stops his rant.

Bruce then looks Question and asks "What can you tell us about Kori Tim?"

Mar'i eyes widen when she heard that name,now realizing that The Question is her estranged Uncle Tim, but now even more questions were rising, like what happened at The Source Wall? Where did Kid Flash, Doctor Fate, Captain Marvel, and Miss Martian go? And most importantly what made Tim become The Question? When Mar'i asked her father about the war, he didn't shy away from telling her about the darker aspects like the attack the Watchtower and the Titans, the fall of Gorilla City, and the crater of what was once Cadmus. He wanted her to know how dangerous it could get, but why not tell her about Tim? Whenever she asked about him her father would simply say, he was lost after the war and that was all he would say.

Question responding to Bruce's question saying "Only that we can rule out Blockbuster or any of the other groups in Blüdhaven that Dick or Kori dealt with, since newly elected mayor took office, Slade's still retired and I know Blackfire isn't back from the dead."

"So no one from either their times in Blüdhaven or at least with the resource and the info to know where she lived." Said Bruce.

"Exactly," Said Question "I haven't checked the house yet, but…."

"Wait." Said Batman "If you haven't been in the house, how do you know about Starfires disappearances?"

"To simply put it, I'm The Question." He answered.

Batman suspicions grew, how a recluse like Tim Drake could have such information, from what he heard from Dick, Tim was completely of the grid. He had no form of hacking tech or even a simple lap top was in his supposal.

"You know, my mom's a member of the Justice League, it could be an enemy from those missions." Mar'i said.

"That's right Mar'i, which is why I'm here." Said Question.

All three of them seemed confused with that sentence, did this mean that he's been dealing with League level threats? Before any of them could ask Question then said "See you at the house." As he says this, a puff of smoke started to appear around him.

"We're not done here Drake." Batman said as he rushes at Question, but as he enters the puff of smoke Question is already gone. As the smoke clears Batman turns to Bruce, they both knew they couldn't trust The Question, not after the things he's done, but he was also their only lead.

Batman walked towards the armory and supplied himself with several batarangs, smoke bomb, and four oval shaped devises that when activated convert into miniature drones.

He walk to Bruce and said "Download the Grayson address to the batdrones and have Mar'i on the friendly list." "Wait about The Question, are you planning on double crossing him." Mar'i asked Batman. Bruce walks towards the computer and then said "We can't trust him, these are just in case he tries to pull any…" "O.K! What?" Mar'i said in shock "What happened? He was Red Robin, one of your most loyal partners h…."

"Was." Batman said in annoyance. He walked towards the batmobile and say's "Come on, we need to go and it's to risky for you to fly. Mar'i heads into the car and they drive off.

Gotham, Grayson residents, night

Batman and Mar'i walk through the house, the living room look like a battle field, scratches and burn marks cover the walls and the furniture is smashed to pieces.

Batman activate a forensic scanner from his cowl and sees that traces of finger prints on the walls and furniture, further scans reveal what he already knew, that the prints belonged to Starfire.

He analyses the scratches "Whoever made these scratches knew what they were doing, very precise and no trace of DNA so cross anyone who primarily use their claws. " Batman thought to himself. He looked up at the sealing and saw for small holes blown in.

Batman turns on the communicator and asks Bruce "Father, how far are the drones?" " They'll be there in a few seconds." Bruce answered. Batman then said "Have them scan four holes on the sealing, by the look of it the holes were caused by some sort of small blasts, see if there's any residue is remaining and any word from Question?" "I was going to ask the same." Bruce said. Batman and Mar'i walked to the kitchen and Batman immediately notice the back door was open, he turned to Mar'i and asked "Mar'i..." "Nightstar." She corrected him. "Nightstar was this door open when you first got here?" "Yes, that's probably how the attackers got in." Mar'i said.

Batman scanned the door, there was no sign that the locked was picked or that they forced themselves in, he looked around and notice a plate of sandwiches on the kitchen table. "Nightstar…" "Yes." "…were these here when you were here." Mar'i hesitated for a moment and said "Yes, but I didn't think of it as anything." Batman looked around the kitchen looking at the fridge, noticing a groceries list.

The list didn't have much just saying " Eggs, mayo, Berserker Hot Sauce, and milk" Batman then asked " Did your mom say if she was gonna have anyone over?" Mar'i answered " No."

"Batman, the drones are here." Said Bruce. The batdrones fly through the back door and move to the living room scanning the four holes. After the scans are complete Bruce then said "It seems that they were caused by some kind of blast, but there are no scorch marks or sign of any radiation or any kind of energy signature." "So whoever this was could have been using projectiles, like those drill drones we dealt with when we were fighting Daggett or possible a psionic blast, or sonic bast attack. " Batman theorized " Wrong." They turn to see Question walking down the stairs. The drones activate a attack mode on Question, but Question just looked at them and said "Spoiler."The drones shut down immediately after Question said that phrase. Bruce then say's "Batman he's..." "I know." Batman interrupts.

Batman looks at Question with disdain "Did you really think that was going to work Batman?" Batman ignores the question and then asks "Did you find anything?" "Well as you probably know the scorch marks were caused by Starfire herself, while the scratch marks and the four holes on the roof were caused by her kidnappers and yes kidnappers as you will see, follow me." Question turns and head back upstairs, Batman and Mar'i follow.

They walk into Starfires bedroom and Batman quickly sees the smashed Justice League communicator, he quickly scans it, whoever smashed it did with their bare hands, he takes a bloody piece and looks around the room.

"Don't bother scanning for the kidnappers prints, they were either wearing gloves, robots or one of those creature that don't have prints." Question said. "Ques...Question?" He turned to see Mar'i eye begin to tear up. Mar'i continues to ask with a scared tone in her voice."Is she...is my..." Question stops her and said "Don't worry, whoever these people are wanted her alive, by the look of the room there are no scorch marks or speck of blood, they probably had some sort of tranquilizer of some kind." Question then turned to Batman and tells him "There's nothing left to look for, we need to head to cave." Batman looks at Question still in disdain and say "I tell us when too leave, y..." "Batman..." He looks at Mar'i and sees the sadness being here is causing and understand that it's time to get to the cave.

Batcave, Hours Later

Bruce is analyzing the blood on the piece of the Justice League communicator, Question stands next him in silence, while Batman talks to Mar'i."Do you think he's right about my mom?" Mar'i asked "I don't know, I'm still not sure if he can be trusted." Batman responded. Batman thought to himself " Why, why would Question want us at Mar'i's house? He seemed to already know most of what happened to her, was it just for the blood test? No, he's already proven he can get pas the caves security defenses without us knowing. What ever it is I should keep Mar'i out of it, when ever Drake involved innocents get hurt and it was already to much of a risk for me to bring her to the house."

"Batman,Nightstar." Bruce called "So who's blood is it?" Batman asks "It's Kori's and it seems she was the one to smash the communicator ." Bruce said and as he said it Batman looked at Mar'i, seeing a shocked look on her face.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Batman will be dealing with a threat that he didn't think he would have to deal with something that he's dealt with before, but now it's not taking prisoners.**


	4. STAR Labs

Batcave

The cave grew silent as they all let the knowledge that Starfire destroyed her own communicator, because of her attacker. "Wait, what are you telling us?" Mar'i asked Bruce.

"I saying that whatever situation your mother was in she for some reason kept the League out of it." Bruce answered with a concerned tone to his voice. Batman then rushed to the batcomputor and opened files at the current members of the JL Jamie Reyes A.K.A. Blue Beetle, Lilith Clay, J'onn J'onzz A.K.A. Martian Manhunter, Garth A.K.A. Tempest, Jai West A.K.A. Green Lantern, Iris West Jr A.K.A The Flash, and Jon Kent A.K.A. Superman, Koriand'r Grayson A.K.A. Starfire, Scott Free A.K.A. Mister Miracle. "So looks like we have eight possible leads." Said Batman "Make that one, most of the league have been off planet…" Question walks towards the batcomputer and shows files from S.T.A.R. Labs.

He continues to say "…the only one that's at least flying distance is Iris West who's currently residing in the S.T.A.R. Labs in Keystone City after a run in with Copperhead, wher…" "O.K. I've had enough! Why are you here?" Batman shouted at Question " You seem to know what's going on here, why don't you cut the bullshit and tell us what you really know and WHY YOU'RE HERE DRAKE !?"

Question then walked away from Batman, looked at the bats flying through the cave for a brief second, and said "Very well…yes I most of what you say is true, I knew how she was taken before you did, but as for who I do not know."

"Then why even tag us along why not just do this yourself?" Bruce asked "Because I can't look any further on this, you three needed to see if Damian could handle it." Question explained "But why? What's going on Drake?" Batman said in frustration, but Question did not respond, he just looked at Mar'i and said "Mar'i, I hope you find your mother." the puff of smoke returned and like before started to consume The Question.

Batman didn't try to grab him this time, he knew it wasn't going to work and it doesn't matter, he knew that whatever The Question was up to would have to wait until he could figure out who or what attacked Starfire and what the League might know about it.

"So what do we do know?" asked Mar'i "I'm going to S.T.A.R. Labs to talk to The Flash, you and father stay here." Batman said while walking back into the armory, this time replacing his gloves with high tech gauntlets and taking a small black box and putting it in his belt.

"I not staying here!" Mar'i exclaimed, she continue to say "I can help, like I did with that Snowfire guy back at…." "Snowflame was coked out idiot working with a washed up arms dealer, who ever took your mother are skilled and probably going to start looking for you if your mother doesn't give them what they want." Said Batman with a stern tone.

Mar'I's clench her fist and say in anger "I'm coming with you Uncle Damian, I can't…I will not lose more of my family." Batman say's nothing and just walks to the batwing, Mar'i tries to follow, but is stopped by Bruce who grabs her shoulder and says "Your mother would want to lose you too Mar'i." Mar'i stops and just sees Batman going into the the batwing and fly off thinking to herself "I can help you, like he did."

Keystone City, S.T.A.R. Labs, Medical Wing

S.T.A.R. Labs home to the world's most advanced technology for both the humans, apes, aliens, and metahumans of earth, while occasionally supplying heroes like the Justice League with weapons or in the case of Iris West Jr , the fifth Flash medical help from a fight with the villain known as Copperhead.

She lays in her bed watching the news seeing her father Wally West the third Flash fighting alongside his students from Titans Academy against The Madmen, a group of crooks in colorful costume and face paint using stolen weapons that they barely know how to use.

As she watches she couldn't help, but reminess the days when her and her brother Jai were being trained by their father against The Rouges. It is clear her father and his team would be victorious against The Madmen, but before she could see the final punch the T.V. it turned off. "Seriously Vic?" Iris say's assuming it to be the head scientist of S.T.A.R. Lab Victor Stone formerly known as Cyborg, she is instead greeted by Batman.

"Your father wins the end." Batman says condescendingly. "Oh crap, what's happen?" Iris says knowing that Batman wouldn't come to see her out of the goodness of his heart. "Kori she was kidnapped." Iris has a shocked look on her face and asks in a concerned voice "Mar'i is she…" Batman interrupts and says "She's fine, but that's not you need to focus on West. Kori's apparently destroyed her own communicator before she was taken, do you know any reason why?" "No." Iris answered, she then continue to say "I've haven't seen her since our mission in Ireland, hell I've haven't seen most of team since Ireland and that was four weeks ago."

"Who have you made contact with?" Batman aske "Just Jai three weeks ago , apparently him and most of the team have been working on some project called Stella and that they would mostly need to be on watchtower to keep it protected." Iris explained.

As Batman hears word Stella, his eyes widen, it started to make sense and he knew what he had to do. "Damn it, West I need you to give me your communicator now!" Batman demanded "What?" Iris asked confused. "Damn it now!"

Then without warning Batman is attacked, stunned and knocked unconscious.

S.T.A.R. Lab cell hours earlier.

Batman wakes up in a haze "Well been a while Damian." a voice said outside his cell. Batman looks up and sees tall man looking down at him, and though he looks human it was clear how he stunned him, it was Victor Stone.

Meanwhile in the Batcave

Mar'i, still unhappy that she was being forced to stay is fiddling with a batarang, Bruce notices "It's not a toy." Said Bruce fully of aware of what Mar'i was going through, it was a emotion he knew to well from all his proteges "Look, I know you're not happy with me or Damian, but we…" But before Bruce could finish a portal opens, Mar'i charges up energy blast and Bruce gets ready for a fight. "What is it." Mar'i asked "A boom tube, get ready we don't know what it could be." Bruce says. As they get ready a figure appears out of the it.

 **A/N So took a bit, but hopefully won't take to long for the next chapter. Next time we reveal of who the big bad is. Hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
